Jealousy Comes From The Heart
by hellfire95X
Summary: Kagome is 'part of the group' as they say. She is welcomed with opened arms from everyone. A certain hybrid catches her eye, but he'll never look twice at her or so she thinks. When Koenma gets Genkai to train a new detective will tension rise between Kag
1. Chapter 1

Jealousy comes from the heart

Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing

"Ah ha! You're jealous aren't you! Jealous of Katai, look Kagome you don't have to be she's nothing compared to you. Hiei doesn't even lik-

"I'm not jealous Keiko. Why should I be, it's not like I _like_ Hiei. He's cold, has a great body, brash, mean, annoying, insensitive, sexy, did I mention annoying?" asked Kagome giving a half-hearted glare to her friend.

Keiko sweat dropped giving her friend a look. She may have said annoying twice but she seemed not to have noticed the other words.

Kagome had come into there group a little over a month ago. She had met Keiko at a job interview and both had become great friends. She soon met the gang, and was welcome to come over to Genkai's whenever she pleased. It went downhill from there on how they found out she knew about demons.

One had escaped through the barrier, and Kagome being Kagome had to help humankind by killing the demon.

In the end there was a pile of ashes, a stuttering miko, and an amazed group of four men. She was welcomed with bigger arms then, being able to tell each other their secrets and pasts.

That's when Koenma gave a call. Because Yusuke was the heir to the Mazoku throne, Hiei was with Mukoro, and that his spirit detectives were getting older; Koenma thought it would be a good idea to train a new detective.

So along came Katai, an average looking Japanese woman who had an incredible amount of spirit energy. She did in fact look pretty average. About 5' 1", brown hair in a shoulder length bob and dark brown eyes, age 18.

Her name fit her exactly, stubborn.

She had yet to stop flirting, pestering, annoying the poor apparition. Yoko found this amusing yet he hated that she didn't have any attention on him.

'Yoko she's so …plain looking. That's not like you'

"_I know that! But it's not fair! Hiei has two girls pinning over him and yet he does nothing! He could have been fucking the miko by now but he has to be a prick deny her and her feelings. The worst thing is she won't let us get close enough to put her shattered heart back together" _the Yoko sobbed in his mind.

Kurama was annoyed, Yoko was right and now he was sobbing in his head.

'Could you be any louder?' he asked sarcastically.

"_Yes would you like to see me try?"_

'I'll pass thanks' he thought.

It was not as easy as it seemed to lure the miko. Kurama had tried many different ways to seduce her, but all he got was "Don't try that on me. I lived with a kitsune long enough to know most of their tricks."

She'd give him a small smile then walked away, leaving him and Yoko frustrated.

"But I can't Genkai-sensei, I'm in a skirt and if I do my point training it might show my panties" came the voice of Katai. She had rising it to catch the attention of a certain someone but Genkai would have none of that.

"Well then go change, or you can stand and flash here all you want, but you're doing your training. Another two hours will be added on for complaining"

Katai lowered her head, eyes narrowed, and a blazed. She couldn't get any attention from Hiei; he was always with that Yukina and Higurashi girl. It wasn't fair! Kagome did nothing to gain his attention but she still had. She was going to have to think of something quick.

Genkai knew hell everyone knew except Kagome and Hiei. They had gained each others attention from the start; they were just too stubborn to admit it. Genkai was in no way trying to help Kagome get Hiei; she just didn't like Katai, no harm there.

"Woo you go Yusuke!" Shouted Keiko.

"Don't get hurt Kazuma-kun!" called out Yukina.

The two men were in a fist fight. What started out verbal ended up doing what they do best.

"Ha ha come on guys, we going to get any action?! Where's the sweat and the chiseled chests? You were supposed to take off your shirts before the fight!" shouted Kagome laughing.

Keiko laughed along with her and Yukina gave a small blush when both boys stopped and slowly peeled of their shirts.

Katai didn't look interested as the two men bickered and mocked each other with punches and kicks.

After a while, Yusuke had Kuwabara down for the count, who was laying down laughing.

"All hail the mighty Yusuke! Who shall be my next challenger?!" Yusuke shouted as the girls laughed.

He struck a pose then closed his eyes and spun around spinning. He finally stop his finger resting on … Hiei.

"You there get your ass down here so I can kick it" Yusuke shouted with mock authority.

Hiei rolled his eyes and jumped from the tree. "The only thing you'll be kicking is the back of your head when I twist your spine"

"Oh mister tough man eh?"

"It can't be a question when you know the answer" he stated.

"Quite being a smart ass and lose the cloak! We gotta show to put on for our girls here" Yusuke told him cockily.

"Hn" was all that was heard when Hiei pulled it off revealing his chiseled…everything. The only thing he had on was his bandages and his pants with the customary twin belts.

The girl whistled and laughed as both boys experimentally flexed their muscles. They both fell into stance, one that was easily changeable to offence or defense.

Yusuke started first, running up to Hiei and delivering a right jab, which Hiei dodged. Yusuke knew it was coming though, and spun delivering a kick with his left leg and an elbow jab with his right. Hiei expected both of them and grabbed hold of his left leg and arm. He flipped Yusuke over with his leg and twisted his arm around.

The boys continued to fight with each other, gaining encouragement from the girls. Keiko for Yusuke, Katai for Hiei and Kagome shouting for both of them. Yukina waited until it was over, for the bloody mess she knew that was going to come.

It wasn't until Hiei managed to crack Yusuke jaw with an uppercut, that they knew it was time to quit. After an hour of fighting, both looked brutal.

Hiei sprouting a cut lip, three broken fingers and cuts along his body. Yusuke, a broken jaw and a large gash on his lag and arm.

Yukina and Kagome both ran up summoning their powers. Both boys sat as the two girls worked their magic.

"That was an awesome fight guys!" said Kagome as she healed up Hiei's fingers.

"Yeah it was so intense, it really was amazing to watch" stated Keiko from her position beside Yusuke.

"It was one hell of an ass kicker, eh Hiei?" asked Yusuke.

Hiei didn't say anything because his swollen lip, but he agreed with Yusuke it had felt good.

Kagome was about to heal his lips by placing her fingers over her mouth when someone pushed her away.

"Here let me do it!" exclaimed Katai. She leaned forward and locked lips with Hiei who had been a second to late to turn away.

He must have been a second to late, before he pushed her off.

"What the hell do you think your fucking doing bitch?!" he yelled at her.

He looked around. Katai had tears in her eyes, not that he cared, Yusuke was looking at him then Katai in shock, and Keiko was running into the temple with Yukina.

Kagome was nowhere in sight.

********&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^%%%%%%%%%%%%

She had run into her temporary room at the temple.

She couldn't believe that girl, pushing her like that, kissing those lips. They were for her to kiss! And damn it she was going to!

But who was she kidding, Hiei never looked twice at her no matter what Keiko said , she wouldn't believe it.

She felt sick and greedy, maybe it was because she had failed in her first love that pushed her so hard now. Inuyasha was where he belonged, everyone was where they belonged. She was where she belonged.

Nothing was ever going to change that fact. The spot that held Inuyasha was slowly being replaced with the thoughts of a certain spiky haired ice/fire demon, and she loved it.

She loved how he dominated her but didn't even realize it. It was something she would never tell him. Never.

"Kagome!" yelled Keiko running to Kagomes room. Yukina was hot at her heals concerned for her friends well-being.

They opened the door, not bothering to knock and stared at the sight of Kagome. She sat at her window still, watching the sun as it began to set tears escaping her eyes.

They didn't know if Kagome knew she was crying. She looked so small and sad, lost in thought.

Keiko's sympathy for her friend turned to hate for the new girl. She was nothing but trouble, creating story's to get Kagome in trouble (even if Kagome didn't know that), and causing a rocky balance in some friendships.

Kagome and Hiei, when they first met hardly talked to each other. She, labeling him as 'Sesshomaru the 2nd', and Hiei calling her 'onna' and 'bitch'. It wasn't until after they found out she was a miko did they start talking a bit more and using names. They had gained each others respect but to everyone else it was so much more.

When Katai came, she took an immediate liking to Hiei and noticed Kagome as a threat. She was either incredibly brave or stupid to be messing with Hiei and Kagome she had thought. She knew the answer was the latter though. No one messed with their group.

"Kagome" Yukina whispered. Kagomes head shot over to them tear stains silently flowing down her face. She raised her hand and wiped them away giving the two girls a smile.

"I'm okay, I'm not jealous. I just had to think is all" said Kagome her voice tired.

Keiko frowned, "are you sure you're okay?" she asked hesitantly, Kagomes smile widened as she nodded. "I think I'll go shopping tomorrow, would you like to come with me?" asked Kagome. The girls nodded their heads, and left the room.

'Kagome needs to get back at Katai, for what she did. And I have just the plan!' thought Keiko as plans formed in her mind that would make Yusuke proud.

***********&^^^^^^^^%#$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$#$%%^%&^*&*$%!$#!~$^%$*

Hm, this is just a test run, for a new story. Feedback is very much appreciated. The rating will go up to x at some point because I plan to have lemons. But I think I will continue this, and don't worry its Kag/Hiei (what else ^_^) Katai is not a very big part of the story she'll just be in the first few chapters (I think) and will not be paired up with anyone. I really don't like oc's that are randomly placed in for the hell of it so I'm making her useful,

Katai-means stubborn like I said before. The point training is the training Yusuke did when he kept himself balanced on his finger and a point with his energy.

Please review, and I hope you enjoy and more to come.


	2. Chapter 2

Jealousy Comes From The Heart

Chapter 2

a/n: Well it's been…awhile. I was actually having trouble of thinking what Keiko could do to Katai. Finally after a while I asked my friend but most of them were used a lot before. Because of serious test and writers block I credit the plan that Keiko did to my friend Mack even if she doesn't know it for my story lol. I didn't get to update on March Break 'cause my parents surprised me with a trip to Washington D.C anyways it's here now and I'll have a new one out soon too. Well enjoy.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&7

Reviews (Yeah!)

:

~**Kula**: Thanks for the rating! I hope you enjoy this chapter as a good follow up. XD

~**my3rdeyes**: Updates! How I love updates! Glad you love it.

~**Wolfie**: AH wolfie, wolfie, what would I do without you!? I almost pissed myself at your review. You know that Gorge idea might not be so bad…? LOL Glad you enjoyed hope you like this one XD!!!!

~**darknessmoon**: Thanks! I don't know if Keiko's scheme lived up to anyone's expectations but it was all I could get before you all killed me.

~**ayashi77**: Thanks and don't worry it's gonna keep going XD

~**loretta53**7: Hi again! I love when you review, it makes me happy o.o the ages for what I meant is that Kuwabara (who is the only aging one thus far in the group) is getting older and is going to settle down soon for a job and family same as Kurama. I would say they're around Yusuke: 21, Kuwa: 21 Kurama: 22, Yoko: 3000 and Hiei: 400 the same I use for most of my stories if I describe an age. Not to young but old enough to think about the future.

~**LadyNorth76:** Thanks for the judge! Glad you find it awesome and are keeping an eye out for this!

~**MillicentHellix****: **Hm yes Kurama does seem to have some physical attraction to her lol. Thanks for the review glad I kept them in character.

:

~**D****emonic kunoichiKagi****: **Yes Hiei/Kag is always good! It's like a sugar rush lol.

~**o0KittyBlue0o**: I saw your pics on Deviantart. Very intimidating for someone who's gonna rip out my spine (or spork me) ROTFL! Sorry I'm not making fun of you I just loved your review, if your offended tell me. Yes I left not just you but everyone hanging… again! But I'm still spine enacted and sporkless so I can still do my pathetic cartwheels ROTFL!

~**kakashixangela**:I know the nerve of her! What kind of author would do that to …poor …Kags and Hiei… I keep forgetting I'm the one writing, I've been waiting or my own updates lol. Don't worry though that *** of an oc will be killed off I tell you! If not then bitch slapped LOL.

~**Kenjo**: Do not fear because they're shall be ass kicking! And Kag is going to wipe Genkai's yard with her! Glad you like!

~**SakuraBlossom24**: Potentiel eh? I like the sound of that lol. Thanks!

~**goth-kitsune-Empress**: Okay here's you're…update just not all 7 of em lo!

~**XxHisLilLoverGirlxX**: Ohh love the name and Thanks!

~**animephantom**: Hm first review and its short and sweet thanks!

"Talking"

'Thinking'

"_Yoko"_

'**Hiei'**

"**Keiko on phone**

Recap (cause it's been awhile):

"_I'm okay, I'm not jealous. I just had to think is all" said Kagome her voice tired._

_Keiko frowned, "are you sure you're okay?" she asked hesitantly, Kagomes smile widened as she nodded. "I think I'll go shopping tomorrow, would you like to come with me?" asked Kagome. The girls nodded their heads, and left the room._

'_Kagome needs to get back at Katai, for what she did. And I have just the plan!' thought Keiko as plans formed in her mind that would make Yusuke proud. _

Begin:

Keiko frowned as Katai went on and on about the boys in the mall. Sure she was a girl, no a twenty one year old woman, and sure she liked talking about boys and fashion, what girl doesn't? But if she didn't shut up soon, that smack that Yusuke gets is going to her.

Keiko looked around her, judging by Kagomes expression that went double for her.

"Hey look there's Kurama" Yukina said effectively cutting of the girls rant about boy's hair.

"Hey Kurama!" Kagome waved at him, bringing his attention to them.

"Hello ladies. What are you doing here?" he asked.

"Doing what girls do best!" stated Kagome and Keiko laughing.

Yukina giggled, as Kurama chuckled.

"Were here to check out some new Kimonos for Yukina and I wanna get that new Naruto and Gaara plushy they have on sale!" said Kagome, with stars in her eyes that only a fangirl could get.

"Now Kagome calm down, you know no plushies 'till we eat our lunch" Keiko stated.

"Yes mother!" said Kagome saluting.

"Kurama laughed with the girls, the only one not talking or laughing was Katai.

"_What's her problem?"_ Yoko snorted in his head.

'No idea' Kurama thought back.

"Well come on already! Real nice seeing you but I'd like to get to the lingerie store. I've got a little…surprise for someone" said Katai impatiently.

'Oh no, she doesn't plan to?! This is bad'

Keiko looked at Yukina seeing the look of surprise in her eyes; she may be innocent but she new what was going on. The looked at Kagome who was talking to Kurama, not even noticing that Katai had spoken.

"Alright Kurama, nice seeing you. See ya!" Kagome waved to his retreating back.

"Okay, where to girls?" said Kagome a little to happily, the smile not reaching her eyes.

Keiko internally groaned. She knew, she'd heard Katai; this was going to get messy.

*************&&&&&&&&&&&&^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Now Kagome is a modest woman of twenty one. She doesn't flaunt around her 'jugs' but she should, maybe it would get _someone _attention, an important someone. But when she went into that lingerie store well our little Kagome went from modest to looking at things she'd heard her girlfriends talking about. Sure she'd been in a lingerie store with her friends but she'd never really looked around, there wasn't much reason too. The only one who had shown interest before was Hojo. (As far as she knew)

Kagome knew though if she wanted to beat Katai, she'd have to beat her at her own game. And this required the ultimate woman skill, shopping! with her two friends of course.

Katai walked off, browsing and muttering things beneath her breath. The girls didn't pay her any attention as they formed a small circle.

"Alright Yukina, Keiko you heard what she said right?"

"Oh course we did, it was hard not to hear it" stated Keiko.

"And it's not hard to see who she was talking about" whispered Yukina.

"So you know what this means right?" asked Kagome.

Keiko smirked.

"Oh yes this means we need to get something to out shine whatever Katai's getting. So here's the plan, I'll follow Katai. Yukina you take Kagome's phone. I'll tell you what she's buying, colors, sizes and designs. You, Yukina will repeat everything I say to Kags. Sound like a plan?" Keiko asked.

The two other girls nodded their heads and chirped a hai!

Keiko scurried over to Katai and hid behind a cloths rack. So she wasn't the best of spy's but it would work. Flipping open the phone she pressed the speed dial and waited for someone to pick up.

"Hello? Yukina?" said Keiko's voice through the phone.

"It's me, I'm in place, target is noticed, but unaware"

"Good job, Okay Kags you ready for the perfect outfit?"

Keiko knew Kagome nodded even though she couldn't see it.

"Okay first item, let's see a bra. Yup a push up bra, black with pink stars. Aw it's so cute I want it!"

"Keiko focus! Okay Kags the first was a bra and…a panty set. Black with pink stars"

"Nope that's okay I have more then enough of those."

"Alright Keiko what else?"

"She also put a white and pink baby doll in her basket"

For the next half hour they did this buzzing around the store before Keiko ran up to them.

"I lost her in the underwear section to many people. Okay Kagome what did you get?"

Kagome and Yukina blushed as Keiko grabbed Kagome's shopping basket. They moved to a corner of the store where they went through it.

"Okay so one blue baby doll, assorted array of multi colored thongs and g-strings. *squeal* I love the little sparkles on this one. One…wow…Kags…I didn't think you would…"

"Is…is it too much?" asked Kagome the blush heading down her chest.

Of course they were talking about the teddy she had picked out. It was a halter made entirely of black leather. There were no cups letting her breasts hang freely, except for two small chains that had a ring that went around the nipple. Small intricate designs of sparkly blue littered the teddy. After the teddy, Keiko pulled out a dark blue sating robe.

"Okay Kagome, you are so gonna rock this! Hold on one sec I've got the perfect thing!"

After ten minutes Keiko came back, holding a shopping bag with the store logo.

"Keiko what's in there?" asked Yukina.

"Oh just a little something for lover girl over here" said Keiko winking.

Kagome paid for her purchases and they saw Katai, walk up, waiting in line.

"Hold on I'll be right back" muttered Keiko.

She'd never think she'd ever do this, as she walked past Katai. But as she walked by her in the line she slipped a couple of the lip glosses you could find on the counter into Katai's purse. She was surly going to hell for this, but …It was for a good cause! She turned abruptly and walked back over to the waiting girls.

"What was that all about?" asked Kagome.

"Nothing" Keiko muttered.

"Well let's get something to eat then" said Yukina pointing to the cafeteria styled eat in restaurant across from the store.

They ordered their food and waited, until Kagome noticed something.

"Hey guys look over there, is that Katai?"

"Hey it is" said Yukina.

Katai was being held back by some mall security guards when the security breach went off.

"Should we help her?" asked Keiko in a fake concerned voice.

Just then their food came and they forgot all about Katai. She was a big girl she would be fine.

*******&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^%

It took three hours when they finally got home for Kagome to take everything out of the lingerie bag. She was kind of scared about what Keiko had bought her. She knew Yusuke was a perv but she never imagined that it would pass onto her friend.

She opened her bag, pulling out the teddy and robe immediately shoving it into her closet. Next went the bras and underwear's into her drawer.

"Alright you can do this Kagome" she whispered to herself, as she brought up Keiko bag. Shutting her eyes she reached her hand in and pulled out…

Thigh high fish net stockings.

"Alright, not to bad," she muttered.

Again she reached in and pulled out black satin gloves. She breathed a sigh of relief this wasn't to bad. She was about to throw the bag away when she felt something else. She looked in and her right eyebrow started twitching.

"Hanging Nipple Pasties" she read off the package. Oh she was so going to kill Keiko, if she thought for one min-

"Ah there you are Kagome!" shouted Keiko busting through the door.

"You'll never guess what happened to Katai, she called us and _supposedly_ she was caught shoplifting, so Yukina went to pick her up from the…" Keiko went on not noticing Kagome's twitching look.

"Kagome? Kagome? Ah, oh I see that you've found your present"

"Present" Kagome asked, her voice forced out.

"Uh yeah, anyways I've got the perfect idea to get lure Hiei to you. Okay this is what you do…"

Kagome leaned forward as Keiko whispered her plan in her ear. Although this wasn't how she planned it, something about this had piked her curiosity.

^^^^^^^^^&&&&&&&&&&&&&&*******************8

Three days had passed since Keiko's plan was told, and Kagome for one was ready to put it in action. The plan was simple, Kagome would put on her gear, and go into one of the rooms in the temple, staying out of sight. She would tell Hiei that Kagome would need assistance with something and as soon as he went to that room, Genkai would put a ward on the door to block any…sounds. Easy and hopefully effective; Kagome would be the seductress and he would be the seduced. Of course he would be dominate after that, but there had been that one position that Yuka had mentioned that sounded interesting.

"Alright Kagome, today's the day we start mission H.I.E.I." Keiko whispered.

"When did we choose that name? And what kind of name is that?" Kagome asked eyeing her.

"Just now, and that American movie took the title I was going to use, Mission Impossible, at least we can still hum the music"

As Keiko hummed the theme song, Kagome nodded to Genkai who nodded back. She nudged Keiko, who stopped humming and giggled quietly and nodded too. She would give twenty minutes to Kagome before she went to ask Hiei for…assistance with Kagome. Plan Mission H.I.E.I was underway. Hopefully Kagome had eaten a big lunch because if all went well she wouldn't be coming out of there for a long time.

Kagome rushed to her room, quickly pulling out all she would need. She had twenty minutes to get ready, as per planned. She quickly slid on the teddy, fastening it, then the fishnets and gloves. Before she slipped on her robe she took one look at the pasties and decided against it.

"Maybe next time…if there is a next time"

Quickly pulling on her blue robe she put her hair in a messy bun, strands falling to her face, giving her a more innocent look. She added a light coat of blue eye shadow to enhance her stormy blue orbs and a little lip gloss to her plump pink lips. Turning she checked her mirror then lighted some candles, and then turned off the lights. She could wait she told herself as she sat on the bed but she knew she would be anxious.

Keiko ran across Genkai's yard where the boys were practicing sparing. In a few days both Hiei and Yusuke would have to go back to the Makia, so they spent some 'quality' time.

"Hn, you buffoon, you couldn't hit a target if it was dancing naked in front of your weak human eye." She heard Hiei say as she entered the clearing.

"Hey shut up shrimp! My swords bigger then yours so of course I could hit the target, you one the other hand would know all about short swords" replied Kuwabara, grinning in victory.

Hiei's voice was colder then ice when he replied, "I assure you it's probably twice the size of the thing you call a- "

"Ah Hiei! There you are!" said Keiko breaking him off as she jogged up to him. She put on a worried face and bit her lip making three of the four boys (guess which ones -.-) worried.

"Keiko-san is everything alright?" asked Kurama.

"No it's Kagome something's wrong and she's been asking for Hiei, could you please go to her? She sounds desperate and won't let me in." Keiko fake begged.

Hiei regarded her for a moment before flitting off.

'Yes score one for Keiko, hopefully Kagome gets what she wants"

It took her a second to realize that the only ones in the clearing where Yusuke, Kuwabara and herself. Hiei and Kurama where gone, and only one thought flashed through her mind.

'Shit.'

Kagome stood anxiously as the door knob turned slowly. Standing erect, she waited for them to enter the room. Because it was so dark with only a few candles she didn't see who it was. Taking her chances she stepped forward.

"Hello," she said sliding the robe of her shoulder seductively. "I've been wai- Gasp!"

The light turned on and there looking back at her was…

%%%%%%%%%%%%^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Dun Dun Dun……

Who will it be?! We'll you'll have to wait next update, which will have a lemon so get ready. So make a review and take a guess. For everyone who gets it right you'll go on the winner's wall! Everyone else…well…can have a pat on the back LOL. I please ask for at least ten reviews to get me going and I hope you enjoyed. Oh and about Keiko setting Katai up it will be explained…eventually…

Ps. please don't kill me for the cliffy, It was so necessary.


	3. Chapter 3

Jealousy Comes From The Heart

Chapter 3: A Lemony Goodness In Every Story.

Hola! I don't own anyone except Katai (who's name I keep misspelling ^.^) A I said before this is a LEMON CHAPTER! It will be marked so you can skip it if you so choose, but it will be good hopefully (if your over 18!). Enjoy!

Kagome stood anxiously as the door knob turned slowly. Standing erect, she waited for them to enter the room. Because it was so dark with only a few candles she didn't see who it was. Taking her chances she stepped forward.

"Hello," she said sliding the robe of her shoulder seductively. "I've been wai- Gasp!"

The light turned on and there looking back at her was…

Kagome quickly sealed the robe shut, her blush reaching down her chest. Botan popped in the room looking around.

"Oh wow Kagome what are you doing here some sort off witchcraft?" she joked eyeing the candles.

Kagome didn't move, too afraid her robe might slip, if she untensed her muscles. Botan, being the ditz that she was kept looking around the room before speaking, "Have you seen the guys, I'm supposed to pick them up to see Koenma."

Kagome fiercely shook her head, not letting out a peep. Just then the door banged open again, Hiei and Kurama standing there. Kagome was so startled at the sudden intrusion, that she fell back and fainted.

Keiko ran after the boys, high-tailing it. She may not have been as fast but damn-it she was blocking it. She quickly raced up to the temple and to Kagomes room, just as her head poked in the door she saw Kagome faint. Quickly Hiei flitted and grabbed hold of her before she could hit the ground. Her robe came a little unloose letting him and Kurama see a bit inside.

"Get out" his deep voice resounded in the room, startling the others.

"Hiei, let me he-" Kurama started, but Hiei quickly responded a nasty glare on his face his voice a snarl.

"I can damn well take care off her, now get out" he practically bellowed.

Fearfully Botan shot out of the room, dragging Keiko with her, who she saw at the last minute.

Kurama stood his ground, Yoko's voice resounding in his mind, "_Why should we listen to the nasty bugger? She is not his to claim so we can stand here as long as we want_"

Hiei's hand clenched his swords hilt, letting out a growl. Both their eyes regarded Kagome as her hand unconsciously lifted to Hiei's cheek, muttering his name in a passionate breath. Kurama looked at Hiei one more time before leaving the room, quietly shutting the door behind him. Yoko's continues cries of why, had only one answer he could give, because.

Hiei dropped Kagome down on the bed gently taking in every aspect of her. The soft long hair that fanned out like a halo on the pillow, the blue powdered closed eyes, the petit nose, the small full pink lips that shined, and the robe covered body.

Gently not to wake her, he pulled apart the robe, letting it drop to each side of her. His mouth went dry and his cock stood erect, at the beautiful site before him. The clothing hugged every curve of her body, as her breast hung free, only small metal circles incasing her caramel colored nipples. Her long legs adorned a pair of fishnet stockings making her look sexy and but innocent at he same time.

He almost, _almost, _jumped when a hand came out to caress his cheek. He looked up to see desire filled blue eyes. Kagome sat up, her back slightly arching, pushing her breast to strain against the metal circles.

"This isn't how I envisioned it you know," she said chuckling a bit, "Botan and Kurama weren't there and it was just you and me, and I certainly wasn't fainting."

Hiei raised a brow, "So you had this all planned out?"

"Basically, I was going to get you, even if you didn't want it" she stated boldly.

"Really now and this wouldn't just be so you could rub it in Katai's face would it?" he asked crossing his arms. He wanted to get a straight answer from her.

Kagome brought her knees up to her chest, placing her head on them. "Honestly," she began quietly, "I was jealous of her she always talked about you, too you, she kissed you, and it boosts my ego that you're here with me and not her, but…I love you even before she came in the picture, and I promised myself I would show you." Kagome looked up silent tears trekking down her face. She felt so weak in front of him like this, but she couldn't help it.

Hiei grasped her chin, licking of her tears before capturing her mouth in a passionate and possessive kiss. "Silly onna, I didn't kiss her, she kissed me, but if it makes you feel better I kissed you and made you feel better," he gave her a true smile then, his teeth and his fangs proudly showing.

X **lemon scene starts now (I warned you!)** X

His hand came out gentle caressing her free breast, before tweaking at a straining nipple through the medal. Shortly after his other hand came out to do the same to its twin. Kagome arched into his hands, silently begging for more of his heated touch. He kissed her again, his tongue sweeping across her bottom lip silently asking for permission. Her mouth opened his tongue once again sweeping across the moist cavern of her mouth. Her hands tangled in the back of the loose hair at Hiei's neck, anchoring herself at the mind blowing kiss. The both felt the explosion, the searing want, need, and love pouring into the kiss, making it unbearable to think straight.

Kagome slowly broke away, uttering a faint 'wow'. Hiei chuckled, feeling proud of making her feel so dazed from one kiss. He grinned, his head going down latching on to her right nipple, sucking, and scraping his teeth against it. His hand came up to fondle the other one. Kagome held onto his head, her hands grasping his hair, the onslaught on her body was so good, so warm and desire pooled in her belly. He switched nipples giving its twin the same treatment from his mouth. His hands wrapped around her, searching for the zipper to take off the teddy.

Kagome quickly pushed of he robe, before speaking. She gently but firmly took his face in her hands.

"If we go through with this, I'm telling you this now that I don't intend to let go."

Hiei gave her a look, but replied for her sake, "HN think nothing less, I will not touch anyone as long as you don't" he replied thinking of the kitsune down the hall.

Kagome nodded then closed her eyes, her power leaked out surrounding the room. Grinning at Hiei's bewildered face she quickly explained.

"Sound barrier, comes in handy when you don't want some pesky kitsune knowing if you're a screamer or not" she said giggling.

Hiei's eyes glinted with passion and lust, as the zipper let loose, slowly going down. He peeled off her teddy, but left the fishnets on. He laid her down again gently taking in her bare body. Her hands came off, impatiently pulling off his cloak. He quickly helped her throwing both cloak and scarf in the corner off the room. He was bare underneath with no shirt or undershirt. Kagomes hands came to his twin belts, fumbling but quickly pulling them off him.

Hiei raised to stand beside her laying form on the bed. Slowly he pulled down his pants, his large cock springing free. Kagomes mouth went dry, as she swallowed nervously. She had never seen another mans penis before except in the books at school during sex ed class. But this, this was bigger, way bigger then the natural 5" 6 cm. His was at least nine or ten inches, and thicker. 'Mom was right' she huffed in her mind, 'Big things do come in small packages'. Giggling to her self, she didn't see the annoyed look that flitted across Hiei's face. 'I wonder if he's bigger in his majin form' she thought giggling again'.

Hiei looked down at himself, wondering what the damn onna was laughing about. It couldn't be his size could it? For his stature his size was good, practically incredible, and it sure was a hell of a lot bigger than Shuichi Minamino! He glared at her, silently demanding what the hell she was laughing about. Kagome noticed his look this time and got up, slowly walking over to him. Gently she wrapped her arms around him in a hug, and Hiei couldn't help but notice how they fit together.

"I'm sorry I laughed, it wasn't against you" she said. At Hiei's raised eyebrow she explained further. "My mom told me once 'big things come in little packages'."

Hiei shook his head at the term that the ningens used, and picked her up. She squealed not expecting him to.

He raised an eyebrow causing her to blush, "Sorry it was unexpected" she mumbled.

He laid her down again, pinning her arms above her, his knee gently pried apart her legs to get to the moist lips below.

He kissed down the column of her throat, down the valley of her breasts giving one more lap at the pebbled nipples. His hands moved down caressing her breasts, her curves before gently grasping her firm thighs. His mouth continued its downward assault, reaching the navel, nipping at it then soothing it with his tongue. His mouth reached her pussy lips, inhaling her scent. He gave a tentative lick to her clit, listening and feeling as she arched, and gave a gasp of his name. He continued to lap at her, prodding with his tongue bringing her closer to climax. Her cries became more strangled, as his name was barley heard in her gasps and pants.

"Hiei-gasp-please-pants-don't…"

"Don't what Kagome" he asked his voice dark, and deep.

"Don't, don't stop, please…"

With that last word her gave one finishing lick, listening as she almost screamed out his name in ecstasy.

"Please" her almost silent plea was heard, as Hiei aligned his cock to her pussy gently pushing in; her pants and gasps started again as Hiei reached her hymn.

"This will hurt for a minute" he murmured in her ear, she nodded.

He quickly thrust in, breaking past the thin membrane. Kagome sealed her eyes shut the barest of whimpers escaping her lips. They lay there still, waiting for her to get comfortable. After minutes, she gently thrust her hips up a silent plea to continue.

Hiei set a slow starting pace, gently pulling out, and then pushing back in. Kagome grasped at his back, her fingernails leaving thin red welts in its place. Her soft cries of 'faster' and 'harder' made him change his pace, to pulling almost all the way out then slamming right back in. Before either of them could climax, Hiei pulled out, ignoring her startled 'No!' He flipped her over on her hands and knees, before slamming right back into her tight sheath.

Kagome sighed in relief, before gasping again. In this position he could go in deeper, and faster. Hiei growled as his climax came faster, his claws gently pricking her hips. Kagome ignored the pain, instead arching up as her climax hit. She screamed out his name, as Hiei gave a low growl of her name, spilling his seed in her.

X Lemon scene OVER! X

Both lay panting on the bed, legs, fingers, bodies entwined, as their breathing became normal once again.

"That was amazing" Kagome murmured sleepily.

Hiei 'Hn'ed, gently placing a kiss, on Kagome's forehead before sleep over took them. It wouldn't be long before they were up and at it again.

Yusuke sniggered as he watched Keiko pace nervously, "Hey sit down, if it does go according to planned they won't be out for awhile."

One thing he was sure off, Kurama…was pissed. Kurama would not sit down intent on leaning against the wall, as if trying to hear them. His eyes would flash gold every few minutes, signifying the Yoko was also agitated.

"Wow what's up with Kurama?" asked Kuwabara in a hushed voice.

Yukina giggled, "Oh just something between Hiei-kun, Kagome, and himself."

Kurama turned to her, a small frown on his face. Before he could reply Genkai snorted and cut in.

"There's no point in listening Kurama, Kagome has placed a sound barrier, probably to block people from knowing if she a screamer or not."

With that said Genkai turned and exited, retreating to her own room.

The front door snapped open and a very happy, no let me rephrase that a very evil girl, with a dangerous glint in her eyes, stepped in. She looked at the others in distaste before settling on Yukina.

"Where is Hiei-kun?" Katai asked rudely to the girl.

Yukina looked at Keiko who nodded, "He's down the hall second door to the left, but Katai-san…"

Her sentence was cut off, as Katai zoomed past her, following Yukinas instructions.

"It's alright Yukina-Chan, let her find out on her own" Yusuke said chuckling. Keiko was to busy giggling herself to slap him.

Kagome sat up suddenly feeling someone come closer to the door. Hiei was already up leaning against the headboard, Kagome's form molded into his. Before they could say anything, the boor banged open once again and a cheerful, let me rephrase that again, a sadistic looking Katai stood at the door.

She took in the sight, her eyes never leaving Hiei's body tangled around her worst enemies. Tears came to her eyes as her anger screamed out.

"How COULD you! Why did you sleep with that little bitch!? I loved you, she's just playing you as a fool, and she just wanted you to make me pissed!" Katai continued screaming at them before Hiei got up (stark naked I might add ~. ^) and walked briskly to the door. Kagome too stood up wrapping the sheet around her body.

Hiei stood in front of Katai at the moment looking like the most menacing thing. He roughly grabbed the girl's neck, gently squeezing. He threw her out to the hall, as she hit her head on the wall.

"If you ever call her a bitch again I will hurt you, I may not be able to kill humans, but I can damn well put you through hell" he snarled at her.

Katai stood up slowly, and she looked Kagome straight in the eye.

"I'll get you for this you wretch, I curse you Kagome Higurashi, and that I will become something he will want even if it means taking your skin" she snarled.

The wind outside rattled as rain came down, the door slammed shut by itself as Katai ran out of the temple.

"Well that went well, don't you think?" asked Yusuke trying to joke.

Every one had heard what Katai had said to Kagome, and with the sudden storm it looked more then just a coincidence. And now her friends were starting to worry about Kagome.

Back in the room, Kagome gently hugged Hiei's tense form from behind. She had dropped the sheet, after Katai had left, looking for the skin on skin contact. Hiei turned gently picking her up; she in turn wrapped her legs around his waist. Kagome kissed the cloth covered Jagan before lightly resting her and his forehead together.

"What if it really is a curse and she finds a way? I've been cursed before, it's not that hard with the right people" she murmured.

Hiei gently laid down on the bed, Kagome snuggled in his arms.

"Hn don't worry, no silly curse is going to get my onna" he said before ravishing her mouth.

When they parted Kagome smiled, letting herself rest with her beloved; though she couldn't stop the nagging feeling in her stomach.

A/N: There how bout that 7 pages on Microsoft Word. I'm sorry I'm not doing review comments this time but I thank everyone who did and do review. Your words make writing enjoyable knowing others appreciate the effort. If anyone who reads Inu Hakusho you'll know why I've been…neglecting my babies for months and months. I just got into more erotica writing, like request from shows or originals and I've taken a liking to doing them. I might even post them up here. I did Bleach, and a vampire one, and a Hiei/Kurama Yaoi one! I'm pleased with myself but I will update these stories! Stay tuned.

A/N 2: P.S: Katai is not some demon or witch she's just a girl with spirit energy. You know how I said she would be a big part, well screw that thought. My mind decided to redo the whole plot so she's going to be in it more. X( I know sucks to be her… Ja!


	4. Chapter 4

Jealousy Comes From The Heart

Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own -.- Pshh :P

A/N: I like no love to thank all who did review or put this story on favourites or alert. Review responses will be down below. I'd also like to tell anyone who forgot or didn't read the last author note that unfortunately Katai will be playing a bigger role in the story then I thought she would. My plot changed on me so she will be not the evil person but kind of 'the person that started it all' get what I mean? -.- I don't even like her and I created her. Anyways on with the story.

"Three paces to the left" a soft murmur left the girls lips as she climbed across a rock ledge. Her hand reached around, prying her eyes from looking down as it was a three hundred foot drop. Again this girl had to be either incredibly brave or stupid. Her hand soon clenched something, akin to a handle, before pulling herself over.

"Whoever decided that a rocky cliff would be a great place to live was sadly mistaken" the girl murmured again. But it would be worth it in the end. If everything went according to plan, she would have the sexy Jaganshi and that Higurashi bitch would be grovelling at her feet begging forgiveness. She could see it now.

"_Katai please, please forgive me for what I have done. I never meant to take Hiei from you" the girl would cry._

"_Hiei!" she would order, and being the good little mate that he is, would scamper, no he is to dignified for that, __strode__ in and raise his katana and slit the girls throat._

Ah she could see it now, she would look away as the blood escaped her throat, and gently dry heave on Hiei's shoulder giving false remorse.

Oh yes that girl was going to pay.

Without knocking or proclaiming herself, Katai twisted the stone like knob forcing the stone door open. A small dimly lit chamber greeted her view, small lamps giving off the light. A large bed stood in the corner, tables and chairs spread around the room, in the corner was a large fireplace a pot hung unlit and not cooking. Beside the fireplace stood a high multi shelved shelf, filled to the brim with bottles and containers holding continents unknown.

A cough resounded behind her, gaining her attention and making her nervously turn.

"Thank you for joining me today Umashite-San but next time I would advise you knock before you enter."

The voice was cold, harsh, no tone of excitement, like her Hiei, she thought, but somehow different.

"Gomenasai, Hakudoshi-Sama!" the girl stuttered out.

A figure appeared from the shadows, around 5'6", with long white, purple tinted hair and pupiless purple eyes.

"_Now girl_, what is it I can do for you today?" Hakudoshi asked, walking to the cauldron, lighting it with a flick of his hand. Instantly the aroma of beef stew filled the air.

"I...I am in need of assistance Hakudoshi-Sama. See there is this girl, Higurashi Kagome, who has stolen _my lover_. I wish to steal her skin as they say, take over her body or look like her, to make Hiei think that its her, but it's really me. Do get what I'm saying?" she babbled on not noticing the man tense when Kagome's name had been mentioned.

"The girl...describe her to me, now" he said, his eyes lighting up.

Katai scoffed before continuing, "She's about 4 foot 11, long blue black hair, disgustingly grey eyes, but her figures nice,very..."

Hakudoshi tuned her out, as his dark eyes suddenly went a lilac colour. "I would be glad to help young one, all you have to do is find a few things for me, can you do that?"

Katai nodded eagerly, as Hakudoshi leaned beside her whispering his instructions.

* * *

Fully dressed and satisfied Kagome and Hiei left the comfort of the room the next day, accusing Kagome's growling stomach. The girl blushed madly as they walked through the living room.

"Have fun, Kagome-Chan?" Yusuke asked, a large grin on his face. Keiko and Yukina giggled softly, quickly getting up and pulling Kagome into the kitchen for "Girl Talk."

Kurama stood against the wall, his face betraying no emotion, except the small narrowing of his eyes. Hiei didn't respond to any of Yusuke or Kuwabara's questions as he made himself comfortable in the window sill.

'Something wrong fox?' he said telepathically, smirking as Kurama made no move that he heard him. The fox narrowed his eyes a small tad as Yoko made himself known.

'**How dare that cocky little midget insult **_**me**_**'** Yoko snarled in his head. '**I don't know what she saw in him but he will not make fun of me!'**

Kurama sighed as Yoko ranted on, before placing a firm mind block over the voice.

Hiei sniggered as he looked out the window.

* * *

"So Ka-go-me....how was it? Good? Bad? Did he have a small..."

"Keiko!" Yukina cried out, as Kagome and herself blushed.

"Geez Keiko you're becoming quite the pervert, but haven't I already mentioned that to you?And for your information..." Kagome leaned forward to the girls, her voice falling to a hush. "It...was Fantastic! Like a mid blowing experience! I've never felt so alive or loved or...or...and Keiko it was huge I'm telling you, like it didn't even fit at first..."

"You know what, I'm just going to leave here, I see Hiei as a close friend like brother and I would prefer not to hear this" Yukina said before backing out of the kitchen. The two girls looked at her before shrugging and continued talking.

"Wonder what's got Yukina?" Keiko asked giggling. Grabbing Kagome's hand she pulled the girl out to the front door.

"Yusuke! Me and Kagome are going out for a while to get some food, tell Hiei okay? Bye"

Kagome had just uttered a faint goodbye before being pulled out the door.

"They are so not going for food" Kuwabara uttered, smirking as Yusuke laughed.

^^^&&&&&*****

Katai groaned as she climbed the rock face, "what am I looking for again?" she uttered out loud. Her foot found the next small landing, letting her body fortunately (unfortunately** for us)** settle into the rock.

"Right, flower, small, blue petals, white stem, I need about...four of them he said?" Grumbling some more, she quickly started to make her way across again. Reaching the end, she turned the corner of the rock face, to come face to face with a white patch of blue petalled flowers.

"Aha!" she exclaimed, almost falling off the ledge (to tempting -.-).

Quickly she picked a handful, putting them in a sack in her pocket. "Okay almost done."

It was close to nightfall when Katai finally made her way back to the cave, where Hakudoshi lived. Quickly she entered the abode, and made her way to Hakudoshi who was grinding what seemed to be spices in a bowl. His hand shot out, silently asking for the pouch with the items, which she had collected.

"So" she began like the annoying human that she could be, "what exactly are you making?" she asked poking her head over her shoulder.

"Che, the elixir human. I need her body brought to me, for you will be literally switching minds with her. Though that will not be enough. Kagome has a very strong soul, a nuisance at times, let me tell you that" he responded scowling.

"I plan on evicting her soul, letting your mind and soul go into hers. Your own body will be sealed, as you will not have a soul to entertain it," he finished as she nodded.

"So I just have to go capture her?"

"Precisely" he said grimly, as if not believing she could do it. "You have about thirteen hours until this potion is done, so I suggest you get a move on" he finished, handing her something.

Katai nodded before disappearing through the door, the unnamed object in her hand.

Review Response:


End file.
